


(love)

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: sir roman and prince logan are in love, and they’re running away from the kingdom they’ve known for their whole lives to avoidwarnings: forbidden romance, running away, mentions of witchcraft, homophobic kingdoms, bigoted kingdoms (against magical creatures), mentions of death, mentions of banishment, mentions of fear and anxiety, a single neck kiss, a tiny bit of yelling (nothing bad), mentions of being drunk/alcohol, mentions of kissing, and possibly something else





	(love)

A hurried knock sharply rapped at the door of Roman’s room at the end of the barracks, causing him to look up from his packing. He rushed to the door and flung it open, and not a half second later, he was tackled to the floor with a soft oof. The grip around him was tight but not harsh. In fact, it was more fervent than anything.

“Jeez, Lo, you couldn’t have been a little less forceful?” Roman chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the other man’s head.

“Don’t tease me, or I’ll have you tried for treason,” Logan grumbled.

“Yes, of course.” He buried his face in the prince’s hair to prevent him from giggling. “And you’ll explain why exactly you were in _my_ room at the dead of night with two suitcases and your traveling cloak. I’m sure, dear heart.”

Logan raised his head to the knight, looking uncharacteristically worried. “Are you ready to go?”

“Almost. I was just finishing with my bedding. I’ll finish as soon as you let me up.”

Within a moment, Logan had rolled off of Roman and sat himself cross-legged on the floor to allow the knight to get up and finish packing his bags. He sighed, watching, and and said, “You have had three weeks to prepare to run away, and you are still waiting until the last minute to pack. Unbelievable.”

“As if you could expect anything else from me, Prince Boring. What? Were you packed by last week?”

“For the most part, yes.”

Roman scoffed and threw a bundled sock at the man across the room. Although their plan was extremely dangerous, and should they be caught, Roman would immediately be killed under the presumption of “kidnapping the crown prince” and “betraying the kingdom,” he knew that running away was the right thing to do. The kingdom of Idyllia was a good place on the surface. It’s people were happy and healthy; its economy was thriving both agricultural and mechanical exports. Things seemed wonderful, truly, and when people heard of the name Idyllia, they thought of prosperity.

However, despite those upsides, there were some severe downfalls of the kingdom. Magical creatures lived in fear of capture and death, and tight reigns were kept on education and knowledge. Despite there being low poverty rates, the socioeconomic classes were kept strictly apart, and it was impossible to rise up in the world. 

Not to mention that any relationship that wasn’t heterosexual was outlawed, and anyone caught in a non-hetero relationship was banished to the wastelands at the far edge of the kingdom.

So the crown prince and head knight, who were in a homosexual relationship, were running away from the kingdom that they had known their whole lives.

“Are you scared?” Roman suddenly blurted, looking over at his boyfriend. “What if we’re found out?”

“We won’t be. Virgil is right on the other side of the wall, and he’ll glamour us as soon as we get there.” Even as he said that, a spark of worry was evident behind Logan’s thick glasses. Roman really couldn’t blame him, though. He was a _prince_; his whole life had been spent in luxury, and now he was giving everything up for a brash knight. All because they’d happened to be _just_ drunk enough after Logan’s eighteenth birthday gala to let go of their predestined roles and end up kissing in the darkest corner of the library.

It would have been far easier for Logan to either forget the kiss had happened or to snitch on the knight and get him sent away, but Logan hadn’t. He continued to visit Roman in the late hours of the night, and slowly, they fell in love. Somewhere along the line, they realized that they wouldn’t be able to let their relationship go once Logan was expected to find a viable suitor to carry on the royal bloodline, and they began to make plans to run away.

Roman had found out about two witches that lived far in the forest--one of whom specialized in glamours and disguise. He found an excuse to go on a solo quest out to find the witches, and just a few weeks later, he had befriended them. It had been tough at first since the younger had been highly skeptical of him for many days, but once the other had convinced him that Roman meant no harm, they were both easily won over. He and Virgil planned out a date to leave, and now the day had come to flee.

With a heavy exhale, Roman tied the final knot on his bags and hoisted them on his shoulder. He held his hand out for Logan to take. “Onwards to our new life.”

* * *

“_PATTON, ABSOLUTELY DO **NOT** JUMP INTO THAT LAKE_\--oh my gods, I am going to kill that man,” Virgil muttered under his breath as he flopped onto the sandy shore of the lake next to where Roman was cuddling Logan. The four had been traveling for almost a month to one of the far kingdoms of the land, Xelana, which was known for its tolerance. They had never been enemies of Idyllia, but they had also been openly against many of the kingdom’s policies. There was very little chance that anyone in Xelana would even recognize Logan, either, since he had never been that far outside of his kingdom.

If Logan was being honest, he didn’t know if he’d ever enjoyed himself as much as he was now. Patton and Virgil, who he’d only heard about from Roman’s stories, taught him all about different kinds of relationships that weren’t solely sexual relationships between a man and a woman, and it was... _enchanting_. There were so many kinds of love that he’d been deprived of learning about--all so unique and interesting in their own right--for nearly twenty _years_. He loved every second of it. He lived for the moments where he and Roman could curl up on a sleeping mat as Patton told them all about people he’d met in other kingdoms, and he relished whenever Virgil would gaze lovingly at his queerplatonic partner (a term that had sparked an intense joy in Logan’s chest when he’d heard it for the first time).

“Hey,” Roman whispered, breaking him from his thoughts. “What’s goin’ on in that pretty little head of yours?”

“My head is perfectly normal sized, Roman. Don’t be daft.”

“The only thing I’m daft about is you, my love.” 

Virgil gagged beside them. “Can you two _please_ be disgusting somewhere else?”

“Oh puh-_lease_,” Roman retorted. “As if you and Patton aren’t worse.”

That started an intense argument between the two, and Logan just rolled his eyes at the ridiculous insults being thrown about. He merely leaned back into the side of Roman, closing his eyes and enjoying his freedom.


End file.
